NaruHina Unpredictable
by sasusakutv
Summary: Well It's Wierd Naruto Accidentilly Kisses Hinata! UNCREATIVE! Other Couples SasuSaku Pretty Much It!
1. First Kiss SQUEE!

_Naruto and Hinata Unpredictable_

Naruto was walking Down the Academy hallway.

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!"

Hinata Was Walking As Well. "Hmm…That Sounds like Naruto," She Murmured. "Naruto What Brings You here?" Her Asked before she saw him. "I have To Clean the Academy toilets!" "Who Are You, What brings you Here?" "H-H- Hinata, I was Seeing How the academy Students were and to say Hi to Iruka-Sensei!" "Oh Hi Hinata!" Naruto Yelled. They Walked around The corner. Hinata Didn't Know Naruto was walking around the corner. Their lips met. "NARUTO!" "HINATA!" Hinata's face turned red. She gulped. "N-N-Naruto?!" She Ran Away fast.

(I know That Is Very Simple.)Sakura was sitting Down Waiting for Sasuke. "SAKURA!" "Hinata?" Sakura Asked.

"Naruto, Me Accident, Run Away, Kiss!" "Okay Say That CLEARLY!" "I was walking and so was Naruto, when we met up We K-I-S-S-E-D!" She Answered. "So, Don't You

Like him anymore?" "Yes! But…" "Hinata You Are going to have to face your Fears, You can't hide from Naruto forever you know?!" "Sakura It's Just!" "I know I Was Just Teasing you!" "Ooh Ooh, Sasuke Is Coming! How do I look?! Is my hair Ok!?" "Sakura… You look fine!" "Hi Sasuke, Do you Mind sitting here?" "I guess not," He Answered. "Watch This Hinata," she whispered she stepped A bit to the Right and Pretended to trip. Then hers and Sasuke's Met. Even Sasuke blushed. "S-S-Sorry Sasuke!" "For the 4th Time today I don't mind," Sasuke replied. "Hey Um... Hinata has a favor for you," Sakura Said. She told him about THE kiss. "So ya want me to see Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, Sasuke Thanks!"

She leaned in to hug him. Blushing, they hugged.

Hope you liked this chapter!

What did Naruto Think?

STAY TUNED NEXT CHAPTER,NARUTO'S OPIONION!!!


	2. WHAT NARUTO THINKS!

_Naruto and Hinata Unpredictable_

"Why Am I doing this?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Cus' on the inside you feel great affection for me!" Blurted Sakura.

"Fine…" Sasuke groaned. 'I'll steel his diary or something!" He said happily.

"SASUKE I LOVE IT WHEN YOU SOUND HAPPY!!!!" Sakura screamed. "Uhhhh….Good For You?" He Murmured. He knew it was Naruto's Academy toilets Day, So he ran quickly Ran to Naruto's House. "His Diary" Sasuke Said, "Let's Go"

He Ran Back To Sakura And Hinata. "Okay Sasuke… (Gulp)Let's Go.

_Page 1__ Yes, Raman day, Iruka got me tons of ramen.. I AM STUFFED!!!!_

_Page 2__TODAY SUCKED! I FAILED A D RANKED Mission!!! I HAD TO EAT VEDGETABLES!!!_

_Page 3__Okay WHATEVER HAPPENED YESTERDAY WAS SCARY!!!! BUT AT LEAST Today Tsunade Said I can do a mission! TO SAVE THE LOST RAMEN!!!! _

_Page 4__It took 5 hours to figure out that I was the one who stole the ramen!_

_Page 5__Okay I BEAT CHOUJI IN A RAMEN EATING CONTEST!!!_

_Page 6__I MADE A SONG!!! THE RAMEN SONG!!! RAMENRAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN YAY!!!_

_Page 7__Well Sasuke Gets All the Credit! I HATE THAT GUY!!!_

_Page 8__I AM GOING TO READ PERVY SAGES NOVEL TO GET ADVICE FOR THE GIRL I LIKE!_

_Page 9 __THIS STUFF IS SO GROSS!!!_

_Page 10 __FOR READING IT I GOT SENT TO CLEAN THE ACADEMY TOILETS!!!!_

_Page 11 __I KISSED HINATA ON THE MOUTH TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Well My finger is tired_

_Page 12.__WHERE IS HINATA_

"So he likes You!!!" Sakura Blurted! "That Is Not Proof," She Said.

Hope you liked this chapter!

What Will Hinata Do?

STAY TUNED NEXT CHAPTER,WHAT HINATA DOES!!!


	3. They Meet, Face 2 Face

_NARUHINA UNPREDICTABLE!!!_

"Okay So Tell Him How You Feel!" Sakura Kept Commanding.

"NO YOU FREAKIN IDIOT I WONT TELL NARUTO HOW I FEEL!!!! Hinata Outbursted.

Sakura Giggled.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata Screamed.

"Behind You!" She Shrieked.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD NARUTO!!!!"

"This Is A Chance Of A Lifetime!" She Thought! She Used Her Byakugaun.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD NARUTO IS NAKED!!!"

"Uhhh…." Naruto Said.

"HI NARUTO!!"

"Um… Hi Hinata,"

"HI NARUTO, I DIDN'T USE THE BYAKUGAUN ON YOUR CLOTH'S!!!"

"Good!"

"Yeah…GoOoD!"

"Hey Um… Hinata, You Have A Smidge Of…"  
"NARUTO DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT?!"

He Was Silent.

She Started Screaming.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!!!!!"

He Was Still Silent.

"BYE NARUTO!!" She Ran Off.

"Why Is She Blushing?" Naruto Asked.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura Screamed Then Hit Him, "BAD,BAD, SIT, STAY, ROLLOVER!!!"

"TREAT!!!"

"NO TREATS!!! BAD NARUTO!"

"WAIT WHY IS SHE BLUSHING!!!"

" YOU IDIOT, SHE LIKES YOU!!!"

"Nah…"

"NARUTO, ASK HER YOURSELF!!!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"FINE!!!"

_**I know It Sucks But… He Will Ask Her!  
**_

_**P.S. I NEED IDEA'S IT WONT BE A SHORT FANFIC!!!  
P.M. Me Idea's IT TO Make IT BE LONGER!!!**_

_**Plz. Review, I BEG OF YOU!!!  
**_

_**Next Chapter, His Confesion**_


	4. 4: Wait My Neji, OVERPROTECTIVE!

_NARUHINA UNPREDICTABLE!!!_

Naruto Walks To Hinata's House, To Find (MY!!!) Neji Sitting Down, On A Small Chair. "HI MR. DESTINY!!!" Naruto Screamed. "Hi, Loser," Neji Said.

"Why Are You Here," Neji(He Is Soooo Hot) Asked. "To See Hinata!" Naruto Answered. "She Had A Massive Freak out, So She Ran Somewhere, You?"

"I live Here."

"ALSO, It Is Your Destiny To Be With, Lady Hinata, BUT IF YOU HARM HER, OR HURT HER, I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!" Neji Yelled.

"Uhh…YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" Naruto Said. Neji Ran To Him And Grabbed His Throat. Then He Carried, Naruto and Held Him To The Wall,

"You Are Weak, Why Are You Weak? Because You Lack, Hatred!"

"YOU ARE NOT ITACHI!!!" Naruto Giggled. "CHIDORI!!!"

"YOU ARENT SASUKE!!!" Neji Giggled.

"Hey Where, Is Hinata?" Naruto Asked. "She Went To The Academy," Neji Said Dropping Naruto.

"…Thanks," Naruto Growled.

Naruto Ran To the Academy.

"Konahamaru, Moegi Udon?"

"Yes Naruto, Were Here, And We got A New Trick," Udon Said laughing.

"Tipsy," Konahamaru Squealed.

"Topy," Moegi Squeaked.

"Tardy," Udon Yelled.

IM SOO SORRY I LOST TRACK OF TIME AND IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER WAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But Only One kind Person Gave me Advice For This Chapter So HA HA HA!

Thank You, (I forgot ur username, SRY.)


	5. Well POOR NARUTO!

As They Started Spinning, Naruto Murmured "This Is Taking To Long…"

And They Turned into Hinata!

"WE CAN TRANSFORM PERFECTLY!!!" Konahamaru Yelled.

"We Turned Into Your Girlfriend!" Moegi Yelled.

"WE DID IT, WE DID IT!!!" Udon Yelled.

"Yeah…" I am Looking For Her…" Naruto Said Sadly.

"So Uh… YAY!!!" Just Then They Ran Around In Circles.

"Are You Guys Hyper…? WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING HYPER LIKE ME? IM SPECIAL AND NO ONE CAN COPY ME!!!" Naruto Yelled Angrily.

"Sorry Naruto…" They Said Looking As Though They Were Going To Cry…

They Started Crying, Crying And Yelling.

It Grew Louder And Louder And Louder And Louder And Louder And Louder And Louder And Louder And Louder. (WOAH THAT'S LOUD!!!)

Iruka, The Academy Students And Most Importantly Hinata Turned To See What Made Konahamaru, Moegi And Udon Cry… Naruto!

"NARUTO, YOU SELFISH, INCARING JERK!!! YOU MADE THESE POOR CHILDREN CRY!!!" Hinata Said With Large Tears Running Down Her Face.

"No They Are…Um…" Naruto Said But Before He Could Finish Hinata Said, "No You Are JUST MEAN!!!"

"WAIT HINATA!!!" He Yelled With Wet Droplets Of Tears Running Down His Shoes, Eyes And Cloths.

* * *

I know Its Short But Still I Get It Done Fast!

(lol) C'mon All The reviews ARE MEAN!!!

INSULTING ME AND MY BAD GRAMMER WAHHHAA!!


	6. NOT A CHAPTER! Or Is It?

NOT A CHAPTER!!!

I'm Working On Other Fanfics!

So This One Will Take A While!

K?

I Am Sad!

AND I HAVE NO IDEAS!!!

TELL ME IDEAS!!!

I HATE YOU ALL!!!

YALL HATE ME TO!!


	7. Okay Its Short BUT! Its Informative

"Naruto, I-I Love You But…" Hinata Said. He Saw That This Was The Worst Thing She Could ever Say, Especially To Him. "I Am… Engaged…With Kiba…"

"DOG BOY?!" Naruto Yelled.

"Yes Its Kiba…" She Answered.

"ENGAGED!" Naruto Screamed.

" We Were Only Dating For Five Minutes When Suddenly he Asked Me That Question…" Hinata Said.

She Cried Just To Figure Out That She Was Embraced around Naruto's Chest. Realizing This He Hugged Her As Well, Staring At The Sunset, In The Middle Of A Pasture, Giving Her A Rather Long Embrace, Naruto Was Happy. And For A Long Time He WAS Happy.

But The Happiness Was About To Run Out As He Will Soon See.

As The Embrace Ended, Kiba Came Along And almost Kissed Hinata, But Tripped And KISSED NARUTO!!!

"EW MY SECOND BOY KISS!!!" Naruto Yelled, And Then He Puked. And Kiba Puked To But On Hinata.

VERY SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW!!!

Just 1. Review…When I Get 10 Reviews It Will Be At LEAST 1,000 Words!

Also Plz read My Other Fanfics I Think There Good


	8. Comedy Chapter

This Chapter Is Comedy OK?

After A few Hours Of Puking KIDDING!!!

After 5 Minutes Of Puking, Hinata Knew That She Would Have Too Chose One And It Would Be Naruto, But she Doesn't Want To Hurt Kiba Because She Still Loves Him…Yet She Loves Naruto To, And She Has An Idea To Get Kiba To break Up With Her! Unfortunately It Won't Be Easy And It Might Make Her Lose Both Of Her Boyfriends Also They Probably Would fight For Her And She Hates Seeing Her Friends Get Hurt. And If They Do…She Would Cry And They Would Comfort Her And Plead That She Is Theirs, And Fight Until The Death Of Either Naruto Or Kiba.

Kiba Stopped Puking. "Hinata Why'd You hug The Dobe?" He Asked.

"Because I Love That Dobe…" She Answered. "And You Should Stop Yelling At Him And Everyone Else Who Is A Male..." Hinata Said.

"Hey I AM STILL HERE!" Naruto Said.

"OH QUIET THE ADULTS ARE TALKING!" Kiba Said.

"STALKING WHO!!??" Naruto Yelled.

"STALKING YOU!!" Kiba Yelled.

"YOU PERVY PIECE OF CRAP!!!" Naruto Yelled

"YOU SMELL LIKE A WET DOG!!" Kiba Yelled.

Naruto Squirted Kiba With A Hose. "YOU ARE A WET DOG!!"

After Lots More Fighting Kiba Said "Lets Stop And Get Some Doggy Biscuits"

"Ok" Naruto Answered Then Hinata Came Running.

Oh God My Second Chapter Today. Hey Short Chapters Get Done fast! 228 Wrds


	9. And The Final Chapter is Unpredictable

YAY I GOT NICE REVIEWS!!!

Dances Why Not?

YAY

"Hinata Dump The Dog He Is Not Fixed" Naruto Said.

"I AM TO FIXED EVEN ASK AKAMARU!!!" Kiba Said

Hey I Have To Remind Ya'll Of Aki's First Words

"Happy New Year!!!" Akamaru Said

"Kiba…" Hinata Said. "I Won't Marry You…"

Naruto Jumps For Joy And Laugh's In Poor Kiba's Face. But Hinata Said Something Else. "But … Naruto… You… Are Double As Bad…"

A Large Tear Fell To The ground From Naruto.

"I Didn't Finish…" She Said. "I Love Bad Boys…" She Said.

He Embraced Her Not Thinking He Knows How To Kiss. But she Quickly Grabbed Him And Her Mouth Pushed Him To The Ground With A Long embracive Kiss.

"So This Is What A Kiss Feels Like…" Inner Hinata Said. In About 23 Hours They Died From Lack Of Air. (Okay another Joke.)

In About Five Minutes She Fainted From lack Of Air. So He Had To Give Her CPR. She Knew That He Loves Her And He Always Will, He Will Protect Her When She Is Injured, He Will Love Her… And After All Of This She And Him Got Married And Had Two Children, A Girl And A Boy, They Grew Up And Their Parents Died… A Couple Days After Hinata's Birthday.

What Can I Say… In This World Everything Is Unpredictable…The End


End file.
